My Everything
by K Gilmore
Summary: A R/J songfic slighlty AU


Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls.Along with many other girls I do wish that I owned Milo  
  
Title: My Everything  
  
I sat on the bridge with a book in my hand. Oliver Twist. Our book. The one he had stolen from me. I had never met anyone quite like him before. He had a huge attitude and seemed so dangerous. I was attracted to him. He brought something out in me, a side of me that I couldn't reveal to anyone else. A side that allowed me to cut school and hop on a bus to New York to see him after he left and in the process, made me miss my mother's graduation. It was a side that caused me to kiss him at Sookie's wedding, a wedding that I had attended with my ex, Dean.  
  
Times like these flashed through my mind as I stared at the stillness of the water. Jess. He was MINE now. Dean and I were over. He had broken up with me in the middle of the dance marathon. That's not the point though. The point is that Jess and I are together now. Dean is a thing of the past.  
  
The loneliness of nights alone  
  
The search for strength to carry on  
  
My ever hope has seemed to die  
  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
  
Then why did I go to see him? I was perfectly happy kissing Jess and then for some reason I just had to see Dean. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted, for one moment, to be safe again. That's the one thing that I had loved about Dean. He had made me feel safe. I had to decide, did I want to be safe or truly alive for the first time?  
  
The answer should have been obvious to me. It took me months though. Looking back, I realize how stupid I was. I was so determined to make things work with Dean that I didn't even see that Jess was the one that I was meant to be with. And now I finally realized it. Which is why I'm standing on the bridge, watching the stillness of the water, waiting for him.   
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your heart won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray  
  
On bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything  
  
I knew that he would come. This was our place. It was where all the conversations about books and movies that had brought us closer together. It was where we had had our picnic after Jess outbid Dean at the basket auction. And, as Jess loved to point out, there was a spot where Luke had pushed him in. Besides, this was the one place where the people of this small town wouldn't be watching us. We didn't have to pretend to "bump into each other". We didn't have to worry about Miss Patty finding out that I was with Jess so soon after Dean. I didn't need to see Taylor shooting me glances of disapproval as I kissed Jess hello. And I didn't have to see my mother.  
  
My mother. The person who I knew would be the most upset about this. She hated Jess. Ever since the accident and even before, she just hated him. She didn't understand what I saw in him. She wanted me to stay with Dean. Jess reminded her too much of my father. She thought something would happen with us. I tried to convince her otherwise but it was no use. So I just tell her I go out for walks and to read. And I see Jess. Here, on this bridge, we could be together. Alone.   
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams are suddenly reality  
  
You've opened up my love to feel  
  
A kind of love that's truly real  
  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
  
For the love you give it won't let go  
  
I hope you'll always know  
  
Later, after I had begun reading my book again, I heard quiet footsteps behind me. Strong arms reached around my neck, drawing me back to reality. Soft lips brushed against my cheek. He was here. The man I loved.   
  
Your my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
the only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray, On bended knee  
  
That you will always be, My everything  
  
"Well finally! I thought you'd never come." I said. I smiled at him. He didn't answer. He just brushed his lips against mine softly yet at the same time with great passion.  
  
"Hey" he said.  
  
I loved the way he spoke. He made everything sound so.romantic. Even it was just a simple "hi".  
  
"Were you that eager to see me?" He asked.  
  
"That depends. Do you want to see me?"  
  
"I want to see you all the time. And usually, I do. It helps that I work somewhere that has your precious coffee."  
  
"Are you going to start with my coffee drinking habits again?"  
  
"Nope. I was just saying."  
  
"Good." I said, as I kissed him lightly.   
  
You're the breath of life in me  
  
The only one that sets me free, And you have made my soul complete  
  
For all time (for all time)  
  
We sat together for a long time, laughing, joking, and reading. I was gathering my courage to ask him a question that had been bothering me for a long time. Now was the perfect time. I sat myself in his lap and looked into his eyes. His beautiful eyes. I could stare at them all day. They made me feel like I was the only person in the world.  
  
"Jess," I said, "What's going to happen when I go to Harvard? Will you still stay with me?"   
  
I held my breath as I waited for him to answer. He was purposely stalling. He could see how much this answer meant to me. And he was playing with me.  
  
"Do you WANT me to?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, I was just asking. See because if you did then it would be a lot harder to just use you and then never call you again."  
  
Jess laughed. He moved in closer, until we were just inches apart. And then he spoke, "Of course I am, Rory. You can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
I smiled at him and moved closer to him, "Really?" I asked.  
  
"Really." He whispered and then kissed me.   
  
Your my everything (Your my everything)  
  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through (Your spirit pulls me through)  
  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
  
That you will always be, My everything  
  
Since I had mentioned our future, Jess seemed a little too quiet. It was as if he had to tell me something very important.  
  
Rory," he began.  
  
"Yeah, Jess?" I turned to face him.  
  
"Nothing. Do you want to read some more?"  
  
"Uh.sure. Jess is something bothering you? Because you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Nope nothing. I just really wanted to read."  
  
" Um. okay. Sure. Will you read to me"   
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
About halfway through our reading, Jess stopped. "Rory?"  
  
"Jess?"  
  
His voice grew softer, " I love you."  
  
I smiled. So this is what he had been so quiet about. I turned to face him and moved closer. "I love you too, Jess" And once again, we kissed.  
  
Your my everything (Your my everything)  
  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through (Your spirit pulls me through)  
  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
  
That you will always be, My everything  
  
And now, I was no longer watching the water alone. I was no longer alone with my thoughts. My fears and worries had disappeared. I had my Jess with me. My soul mate, my true love. And nothing would ever take him away from me.   
  
Every night I pray, down on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything, oh my everything 


End file.
